Afternoon Tea Party
by Kuraiko
Summary: Eine einfache Frage fegt Jubeis seelisches Gleichgewicht hinweg. Was hat Tee mit Küssen zu tun?


Spielt in der Vergangenheit... ein kleines Gedankenspiel, wie es hätte sein können. Früh übt's sich, was Meister werden will. **

* * *

**

Afternoon Tea Party

Die Frage wurde in einem vollendet beiläufigen Tonfall geäußert:

„Hast du schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst?"

Jubei verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und brachte die nächsten Minuten damit zu, sich in einem Hustenanfall zu ergehen. Kazuki seufzte und klopfte ihm ein paar mal energisch mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken, was nicht unbedingt zu einer Besserung der Lage führte. Als er es bemerkte, ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab und wischte stattdessen mit einer strahlend weißen Serviette die Pfütze aus kostbarem japanischem Tee auf, die sich ruhig zwischen den Holzdielen verlief. Während Jubei noch verzweifelt mit den Armen ruderte, hob Kazuki seine Tasse auf und stellte sie vorsichtig beiseite. Der stark aromatische Geruch breitete sich im kleinen Pavillon aus und erfüllte die Luft mit Fruchtgeschmack. Ebenso gleichmäßig und unaufhaltsam stieg Jubei eine gewisse verräterische Röte in die Wangen. Kazuki musterte ihn mit einem resignierten Ausdruck auf den feinen Gesichtszügen.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Jubei", meinte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner unversehrten zartblauen Porzellantasse. „Du wirst immer noch genauso schnell rot wie als kleines Kind." Jubei wollte mit all seiner wiedergewonnenen Lungenkapazität Einspruch erheben, als Kazuki mit der gleichen stoischen Gelassenheit hinzufügte: „Süß."

Jubei war froh, diesmal beide Hände frei zu haben, stellte dann aber fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin mit ihnen.

Er meint den Tee, sagte er sich nachdrücklich. Hoffentlich.

„Warum fragst du so etwas?", erkundigte er sich schnell, bevor Kazuki noch einen weiteren Kommentar von sich geben konnte oder – das Allerschlimmste – einfach lächeln.

Zum Glück schien seinem Freund heute tatsächlich etwas anderes auf dem Herzen zu liegen, denn er ging nicht weiter auf Jubeis Verlegenheit ein, sondern betrachtete abwesend die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse, die verschwommen das Bild eines zierlichen, vielleicht zwölfjährigen Jungen widerspiegelte, und schwieg eine Zeitlang. Jubei nutzte diesen Moment, um sich innerlich zur Ruhe zu ermahnen. Er würde sich nie an diese Launen gewöhnen können! Als seine Eltern ihm gesagt hatten, er würde von nun an für den Erben des Fûchoin-Clanes verantwortlich sein, hatte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, ganze Nachmittage hindurch auf diesem ausgedehnten Anwesen allein mit diesem verwirrenden Lächeln verbringen zu müssen. Mit diesem verwirrenden Jungen, der ungeniert rosafarbene Kimonos trug und mit seiner Schwester über Haarschleifen diskutierte. Es kam ihm vor wie ein seltsamer Traum, aus dem er jeden Moment erwachen musste. Aber der Moment verstrich und er war immer noch hier und Kazuki sah schließlich auf und der Ernst in seinen braunen Augen machte Jubei ganz unruhig.

„Ich muss heiraten", sagte er und Jubei sagte sich, dass ihn inzwischen nichts mehr überraschen sollte. Aber auch das hatte Kazuki so an sich: er schaffte es immer wieder.

„Wie, heiraten?", wiederholte er; den Begriff aus Kazukis Mund zu hören machte es zu einem noch nie gehörten Fremdwort. „Jetzt?"

Ein leichtes melodisches Klingeln begleitete Kazukis ungeduldiges Kopfschütteln. „Natürlich nicht jetzt! Ich habe meine Ausbildung doch noch gar nicht beendet!"

Ach ja. Die Ausbildung, der es zu verdanken war, dass jeder Kazuki für ein Mädchen hielt. Jubei hatte längst aufgegeben, es verstehen zu wollen.

„Ja, aber dann… wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Ich meine, ist doch klar, dass du irgendwann heiraten musst. Jeder muss doch heiraten." Und ich verstehe nicht, was das Ganze mit Mädchen küssen zu tun hat, fügte er in Gedanken störrisch hinzu.

„Ja, ich weiß." Kazuki zögerte wieder und plötzlich kam Jubei der Gedanke, ob etwas vorgefallen war. Normalerweise zeigte der Fûchoin-Erbe nie ein Zeichen von Unsicherheit und ließ Jubei daneben umso tölpelhafter erscheinen. Aber jetzt schien ihn wirklich etwas zu bedrücken.

Jubei schob seine ganzen Überlegungen beiseite und rutschte näher an Kazuki heran, sein Yukata zischte sanft über den Boden. „Alles in Ordnung, Kazuki?", fragte er besorgt. „Du weißt doch: wenn etwas ist, kannst du es mir sagen. Ich bin schließlich dein Arzt! Es ist meine Aufgabe, dass es dir gut geht!"

Kazuki lächelte und so beunruhigend Jubei diesen Anblick auch immer noch fand, so sehr erleichterte er ihn auch jedes mal. Solange Kazuki lächelte, ging der Traum weiter.

„Danke, Jubei. Ich weiß, dass ich dir alles anvertrauen kann. Du bist mein bester Freund." Jetzt rückte Kazuki näher zu ihm und konfrontierte Jubei mit seidigen braunen Haarsträhnen und goldenen Glöckchen. Sein erneutes Erröten schien Kazuki nicht aufzufallen. Den Blick auf den Fußboden gerichtet, sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme: „Bei der Hochzeitszeremonie werde ich meine Braut doch küssen müssen."

Jubei versuchte verzweifelt die plötzliche Nähe und den Schauder zu ignorieren, der ihn durchlief, wenn Kazuki dieses eine Wort aussprach. „Ja, und? Das… das ist doch so üblich."

Kazuki atmete tief ein. „Aber… ich weiß nicht, wie das geht", murmelte er und Jubei sah völlig verblüfft, wie bei diesen Worten ein roter Schimmer seine Haut durchzog, fast wie ein weiteres Schmuckstück, farblich perfekt abgestimmt auf die Haarschleife, die er heute trug. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

„Du… du meinst, küssen?", fragte er verwirrt und merkte gar nicht, dass auch er in denselben verschwörerischen Tonfall verfallen war.

Kazuki nickte langsam und sah dann scheu zu ihm auf. „Okaa-san hat heute gesagt, die Hochzeitszeremonie werde einer der Höhepunkte meines Lebens sein, ein so wichtiges Ereignis, dass die ganze Familie daran teilnimmt… und die Freunde der Familie… und alle…" Der Satz verhallte im Nichts, aber Jubei verstand ihn auch so.

„Oh. Deine ganze Verwandtschaft wird kommen?"

Wieder ein Nicken, dazu ein eindeutig gequälter Blick. Jubei stellte sich das Bild kurz vor und scheiterte bei der Aufgabe, all die Leute auf dem ausgedehnten Grundstück unterzubringen.

„Oh", sagte er wieder. „Das wird sicher nicht… einfach. Wenn… alle zusehen und so…"

Kazuki sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er endlich die ganze Tragweite des Problems begriffen hatte, und erhob sich plötzlich. „Wie soll ich das denn machen?", rief er verzagt aus und strich mit beiläufiger Eleganz die Falten seines Kimonos zurecht. „Ich habe doch noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst! Wie soll ich das denn so einfach vor den Augen all meiner Verwandten und Familienfreunde fertig bringen?"

Jubei blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, während sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Es erschien lächerlich – Sakura würde es lächerlich nennen, aber Sakura war ein Mädchen und sie war seine Schwester und das zählte nicht. Er aber hatte Kazuki noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass dieser überhaupt dazu fähig war. Allein seine weiche Stimme so angespannt zu hören… ob der Traum jetzt doch zu Ende ging?

„Jubei…"

Wie von selbst sprang er auf die Füße. Seinen Namen so aus Kazukis Mund zu hören, mit diesem schutzlosen Tonfall, das konnte er nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen! „Keine Sorge, Kazuki, ich lasse mir was einfallen!" Er ignorierte Kazukis erstaunten Blick auf dieses leidenschaftlich hervorgebrachte Versprechen hin und ballte entschlossen die rechte Hand zur Faust. „Es ist meine Aufgabe als Vertreter des Kakei-Clans, alles in meiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um dich glücklich zu machen! Und das werde ich!" Irgendetwas an der Formulierung schien nicht zu stimmen, aber Jubei hatte keine Zeit darauf zu achten.

„Aber… was willst du denn tun?", fragte Kazuki vorsichtig, als müsste er aufpassen Jubei nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

Die ehrliche Antwort war: er hatte keine Ahnung. Natürlich sprach er das nicht aus, er hatte immerhin seinen Familiennamen zu verteidigen, aber er musste Kazukis Skepsis irgendwie begegnen und so nannte er das erste, was ihm in den Kopf kam: „Du kannst Sakura küssen!"

„Wie bitte?" Kazukis entgeistertes Gesicht brachte Jubei schlagartig zu Bewusstsein, was er gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. Einen blitzartigen Moment lang teilten sie die gleiche Vorstellung: Sakura in einem Brautkleid. Sakura, die ihren Bräutigam mit dem Schleier erdrosselte, weil er auf ihren Kleidersaum getreten war.

„…Oder auch nicht", fügte Jubei hastig hinzu. Den nächsten Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, als sie sich beide von dem Bild erholen mussten.

„Schon gut, Jubei", meinte dann Kazuki. „Danke, äh, für das Angebot. Ich habe dir das nicht erzählt, weil ich wollte, dass du sofort losläufst und mir einen Harem zum Üben besorgst." Sein verschmitztes Lächeln war nicht schnell genug, Jubei von dem Gedanken abzuhalten, dass Kazuki in einem Harem sowieso die Königin wäre. „Ich wollte nur mit jemandem darüber sprechen." Er sah Jubei mit seinen warmen Augen an. „Mit jemandem, der mir zuhört."

All die aufgewallte Entschlossenheit entwich mit einmal aus Jubeis Körper und er dachte kurz, seine Beine würden nachgeben. Was machte er hier überhaupt? Niemand hatte ihm je gesagt, er müsse der Freund dieses Jungen werden, schon gar nicht sein engster Vertrauter. Und jetzt stand er ihm gegenüber und musste wieder mal feststellen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Von allem.

Wie sollte er diesen Blick erwidern, wenn er doch so genau seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit spürte? Wenn er diesem starken Drang, diesen Jungen zu beschützen, nichts entgegen halten konnte? Wenn er nicht einmal diesen Augenblick meistern konnte?

Kazuki lächelte. Jubei konnte sich daran einfach nicht gewöhnen. Aber dies hier war nun mal seine Aufgabe. Seine Verantwortung.

Sein Kazuki.

Er sah auf und erwiderte den Blick unerschrocken. „Küss mich!"

Das Lächeln verflüchtigte sich. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden!" Jubei wich nicht vor der Bestürzung im schönen Gesicht zurück. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, sich selbst zu beweisen. „Du willst dich doch nicht vor diesem Menschenauflauf blamieren, bei deiner eigenen Hochzeit! Also musst du es vorher ausprobieren!"

„Aber Jubei…" Kazuki war offenkundig verwirrt. „Du bist doch kein Mädchen!"

„Stimmt schon, aber…" Er suchte nach Ausdrücken, die nicht allzu peinlich waren. Er fand keine. „Na ja, es wird schon kein großer Unterschied sein. Ich meine, es sind ja… die gleichen… Körperteile…" Und schon wieder spürte er die Hitze in seinen Wangen. Diesmal allerdings schien es Kazuki ähnlich zu gehen. Er drehte sich halb von Jubei weg, so dass seine Haare das meiste von seinem Gesicht verdeckten, aber dieser meinte trotzdem bei ihm die gleiche Verfärbung auszumachen.

„Das…" Jubei konnte förmlich sehen, wie Kazuki ein bestimmtes Bild vor seinem inneren Auge beiseite schob. Warum hatte er auch vorhin Sakura ins Spiel bringen müssen? „Ist schon gut, Jubei. Das musst du nicht tun. Das… wird schon. Ich meine… du weißt schon…"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht!", widersprach Jubei stur. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt – ich bin für dich verantwortlich! Du magst mich für noch so altmodisch halten, aber ich meine es ernst!" Er fühlte Kazukis Blick schnell und heimlich über sich huschen, aber erstaunlicherweise verunsicherte es ihn nicht. Die Entschlossenheit war wieder da und diesmal würde er nicht eher aufgeben, bis er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte! Andere Gedanken ließ er strikt nicht zu.

„Also, los, Kazuki", sprach er weiter und tat einen Schritt vorwärts, „mach schon! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich blamierst!"

„Jubei…"

„Was denn?", rief er aufgebracht. „Hast du etwa Angst?"

„…Du trittst gleich auf die Teekanne."

„Wa-? Oh, verdammt!" Hastig trat er zurück, bevor er das zerbrechliche Porzellangebilde über den Haufen rennen konnte und den Holzboden erneut mit Tee tränken. Heiß und schmerzhaft traf ihn wieder das Bewusstsein der eigenen Unbeholfenheit. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Bei all dem, was sie trennte, angefangen bei diesem unglaublich edlen Teeservice, wie konnte er da tatsächlich erwarten, Kazuki auch nur ansatzweise helfen zu können?...

„Okay."

Jubei entfuhr noch ein verdutztes „Hä?", bevor Kazuki mit einem entschlossen Schritt über die Teekanne hinwegsetzte und auf einmal direkt vor ihm stand. „Was?..."

„Aber du machst die Augen zu!", forderte Kazuki. Jubei stellte erstaunt fest, dass dieser ein wenig zu ihm aufsehen musste.

„Moment, ich…"

„Hast du etwa Angst?", hielt der andere ihm seine eigenen Worte entgegen. Jubei zog empört die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte er entrüstet.

„Dann mach die Augen zu!", befahl Kazuki unerbittlich. Jubeis Augen gingen wie von selbst zu, aber es kam ihm dennoch so vor, als würde er Kazukis brennenden Blick spüren. Sein Gesicht prickelte ganz merkwürdig und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er vielleicht doch noch Angst hatte. Ein klein wenig.

Meine Aufgabe, erinnerte er sich. Ich habe die ehrenvolle Pflicht, den Erben des Fûchoin-Clans…

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, sich auf seine ehrenvolle Pflicht gegenüber dem Erben des Fûchoin-Clans zu besinnen, da besagter Erbe diesen Augenblick wählte, um ihn zu küssen. Jubei schmeckte das fruchtige Aroma des Tees und verlor sich kurz in Betrachtungen darüber, dass sich Kazukis Lippen ganz anders anfühlten als erwartet. Zu seinem Glück hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr darüber nachzudenken, wann er denn eigentlich überhaupt irgendwelche Erwartungen bezüglich dieses Themas entwickelt hatte. So plötzlich der Kontakt aufgetaucht war, so abrupt verschwand er auch wieder.

Jubei öffnete die Augen vorsichtig und sah sich einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber.

„Und? War das richtig so?", sprudelte es aus Kazuki hervor.

„Ähm…" Jubei entdeckte, dass Kazukis Hände seine Arme berührten. Irgendwie fand er es im Moment etwas schwierig nachzudenken.

„Jubei? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so komisch aus!", meinte Kazuki besorgt. Jubei schüttelte vehement den Kopf und suchte nach harmlosen Worten, die nichts mit Tee zu tun hatten.

„Okay", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Alles klar." Er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Worte bedeuteten, aber Kazuki hielt ihn immer noch und seine nun eindeutig geröteten Wangen schienen etwas zu bedeuten, was viel wichtiger war als ‚alles klar'.

„Ja?" Kazukis Augen leuchteten. Jetzt hatte Jubei ganz eindeutig Angst. „Richtig so? Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich machen sollte…"

„Hm. Ich hab auch… noch nie… also…" Er betrachtete Kazuki. Das wirst du nicht tun, sagte er zu sich selbst. Oh nein. Wag es ja nicht. „Weißt du… lass es mich mal probieren, nur, um sicher zu gehen." Oh _nein_.

„Okay! Soll ich auch–„

Jubei hatte nicht vor so lange zu warten, bis sein Verstand sich neue Argumente zurechtgelegt hatte. Er senkte einfach den Kopf und stellte den Kontakt wieder her. Sein Verstand beschloss, das Diskutieren fürs erste sein zu lassen und Tee trinken zu gehen.

Eine Zeitlang später war es an Kazuki „Hm" zu machen. Er zupfte geistesabwesend an einer seiner Haarsträhnen und löste ein helles Klingeln aus. Jubei betrachtete das Glöckchen und fragte sich, ob er je wieder würde atmen können.

„Ich weiß nicht", äußerte Kazuki nachdenklich. „Wenn wir beide keine Ahnung haben, woher sollen wir wissen, ob das so richtig ist? Ich glaube, das funktioniert mit Mädchen anders. Das kann doch nicht so einfach sein."

Wahrscheinlich musste er jetzt etwas sagen. Jubei räusperte sich kurz. „Du… hast ja noch etwas Zeit bis zur Hochzeit."

Kazuki seufzte. „Ja. Mal sehen. Irgendwie merkwürdig."

Jubei ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Boden nieder. Zur Zeit traute er seinen Beinen wirklich nicht.

„Jubei, Vorsicht!"

Es klirrte. Jubei ahnte es schon, bevor er zur Seite sah und die Tasse entdeckte.

An manche Dinge gewöhnte man sich nie.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er und beobachtete, wie sich der schwarze Fleck auf seinem Yukata ausbreitete.

Kazuki lachte. „Unverbesserlich!" Dann ging er neben Jubei in die Hocke und holte ein weißes Taschentuch heraus.

An andere Dinge wiederum…

* * *

Owari

* * *

Ähem. Falls Fragen wegen fehlender Logik auftauchen, gebe ich hiermit zu bedenken, dass dies immerhin zur Get Backers Welt gehören soll. Es ist also entweder virtuell oder besteht aus Schwerelosigkeitslegierung drop 


End file.
